


Children of the Night

by SyberJedi



Series: Stone Angel [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Homelessness, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberJedi/pseuds/SyberJedi
Summary: This is the sequel to Who You'd Be Today. Song fic. Warning: Talks about child abuse, underage prostitution, and homelessness.





	Children of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This fic is the sequel to my story Who You'd Be Today. This one is also going to be sad, as it deals with child abuse, underage prostitution, and homelessness. This story is going to be based more on the manga. The Shitennou are also going to feature in it. Kunzite is Keith. Nephrite is Nash. Jadeite is Jeff. Zoisite is Zen.  
> Disclaimer: The characters from Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. The song Children of the Night was sung by Richard Marx. I don't know who wrote it. I certainly don't own it.

 

 

 _All the I   know in my life, I have learned on the street_  
_No magic carpet, no genie, no shoes on my feet_  


 

Two boys, one with short blonde hair, the other with longer curls that were more strawberry gold in color, huddled together behind a dumpster in an alley. They both hoped and prayed that the shadows that surrounded them would conceal them from those that searched for them. Both boys sported bruises and faded scars, even though neither looked to be much older than 10 years of age.  
"Jeff, I'm cold." Zen, the smaller of the two boys whispered.  
"I am too, Zen. Nash and Keith will be back soon, and hopefully will have found us something to eat and maybe a blanket to cover up with." Jeff answered. Zen only nodded in responce, as the two boys curled tighter together.

 

  
_Will I wake up from this nightmare?_  
_A fear that chills me to the bone_  
_Though I may be one of many_  
_I feel so all alone_

 

 

A tall boy with shoulder length brown hair stood on a street corner, looking at a homeless shelter with longing in his eyes. He knew that in there a warm place to sleep and a filling hot meal would be available. He had spent many a night in such places not that long ago. But that was when his parents were still alive. Now, to walk in to such a place, Nash knew would result in him being sent to social services and then into the first of a series of foster homes. If it didn't land him in juvie. And neither place was somewhere where he wanted to go. He had already been tossed into the system once before, and barely managed to escape it alive.

  
Nash turned away, and started walking towards a shopping area not too far away. There was a Salvation Army drop point between his current location and his destination. He hoped that the box would be open and have drop offs in it, preferably blankets and coats. He hated stealing such things, but he didn't have a choice. The 12 year old boy could not believe the nightmare that his life had become. He could remember having a home with plenty to eat and wear. Now he was alone. Even though he joined up with Keith, Jeff and Zen, Nash didn't fit in with them. Their lives before they had fled to the streets had been abusive and full of hardship. He gave himself a hard shake, wanting to clear the bad thoughts out of his head. Warm clothing and food were the priorities at the moment.

 

  
_We are the children of the night_  
_We won't go down without a fight_  
_Our voice is strong, our future's bright_  
_And thanks to what we learned from_ you  
We've _grown into the children of the night_

 

 

Two am is what the digital clock over the bank read. Keith let out a silent sigh. His hunt that night had been successful. The tall 14 year old with blonde hair so pale it looked silver headed for the alley where the youngest two members of his little group were supposed to be in hiding. Unlike other street kids, Keith had a plan and a goal. When warm weather came, he was taking the boys and the four of them were going to head for California. He knew that it would take a long time to walk there, but Keith did not care. They could not remain in Chicago once warmer weather arrived. And if it took them two or three years to make it to their destination, all the better. It meant that Nash, Jeff and Zen would learn how to survive out in the country as well as on the city streets. But that was in the future. For now, he needed to get back to the others and discover if Nash was successful where his task was concerned for tonight.

 

 _Left by my father with only this scar on my face_  
_Told by my mother that, "No, you were just a mistake."_  
_I have tasted my own hunger_  
_Sold my body to survive_  
_Some have paid to scratch the surface_  
_But they can't touch what's inside_

 

  
The girl curled in and around herself, crying silently. She hated what she had to do in order to eat. Still, selling herself earned her money, even if it wasn't much. At least she could pretend that whomever it was making use of her body was the dark haired man with blue eyes from her dreams. That man, a group of women, two cats and a pair of girls haunted her dreams. She had no idea who they were, or where she could find them. Still, she was thankful for them, and she owed them as well. Their existence in her dreams helped her to survive the harsh life on the streets. A life, though harsh and dangerous, that was far better than the abusive one she had had when she still lived with her parents. She reached up a small, delicate hand, and rubbed at the scars on her forehead. The marks were shaped like a crescent moon lying on it's side, and the points pointing upwards. The girl remembered how she got them, just before her father left her and her mother. Her parents had been fighting, as usual. Violently, of course, which was also normal. This time though, her father started throwing things at her mother and at herself as well. A glass had shattered against her forehead, leaving the scars. She was lucky that those were the only marks she had sustained from that night. Physical marks anyways. The mental scars that her mother left on her memory and on her soul were far worse. Her mother blamed her for her father leaving after that fight was over. Then she was told that she was a mistake, that she should not even exist. The girl fled after that, taking to the streets. She never returned.

  
Keith led the boys to the empty warehouse that he had found. He carried Zen on his back, much like most boys his age would wear a backpack. Nash and Jeff walked along side of him, each carrying several blankets, and wearing the thick coats that Nash had liberated from the Salvation Army donation bin. Keith pointed out the loose window that they could use to slip inside. Nash went first, so he could catch Zen, and the stuff that he had acquired. Keith then pushed Zen through, and then Jeff. He then climbed up and slipped in himself.

  
"Come on. There are interior rooms that were most likely used as either break-rooms or offices. We can build a small fire in one of them if we're careful. The concrete flooring should keep it from spreading." Keith directed the other boys. They all followed him.

  
"You going to tell us your plan once we're settled in for the night?" Nash asked.

  
"Of course he is. Keith promised that he would." Zen answered. "And Keith does his best to keep his promises."

  
"Hey, I think there's someone here with us." Jeff answered, as he walked into the indicated room.

  
The girl heard voices headed in her direction, and wished she had a place to hide. But there was no where to go, and she didn't dare leave her tiny fire, or her meager supply of food. She gave out a tiny squeal of fright when the four boys walked in.

  
"Who are you?" she asked.

  
Keith looked at the tiny girl. She wasn't much bigger than Jeff. However, it was obvious that she was older. She had the curves of a girl who was not long past blooming, but not the fully mature figure of a girl who had reached her full growth either. Her hair was as pale as his own, and just as silver. It reached her waist in gentle waves and curls. The girls eyes were blue though, the color of the sky on a sunny day that was warm without being miserably hot.

  
"My name is Keith. He's Nash, that's Jeff, and the small fry is Zen." Keith answered. "And you are?"

  
"Hey, I'm not a small fry. I'm ten after all, just like Jeff is." Zen protested.

  
"I don't have a name. I was always called girl." The girl answered. She watched as Nash and Jeff dropped their bundles on the floor not too far from the fire, but not so close as to catch and burn either.

  
A flash of a dream like memory ran through Keith's mind, bringing and leaving a name behind. "Serenity...." He whispered.

  
The girl and the other three boys looked at him as though they had heard a gunshot.

  
"Where did you hear that name?" The newly named Serenity asked.

  
"I don't know. But it's important. And I know that it belongs to you." Keith answered.

  
"Well, if you're willing to share your blankets and stuff, I'm willing to share my shelter." Serenity decided then and there. She liked these four boys. Even more, she felt safe with them.

  
The boys agreed to it. After they had settled in and had a meager dinner, Keith shared his plan with the others about making their way to California. He then revealed that after they had all reached the age of eighteen, that he wanted to go on to Tokyo, Japan. Something that Keith had not even realized until they had encountered Serenity.

  
"That includes you as well, Serenity." Keith declared, after filling them in.

 

  
_How I long for something better_  
_Than this life I know too well_  
_Lord, I know I'm bound for heaven_  
_Cause I've done my time in hell_

 

"It's time Mamoru-sama."

 

Chiba Mamoru walked into the park, pushing a stroller ahead of him. In it rode his daughter Chibi-Usa. At his right heel walked Luna. They were the first to reach the stone angel that overlooked the lake. Not long afterwards though, Setsuna and Hotaru arrived. The scent of blooming roses filled the air.

  
"Hello Mamoru, Luna." Setsuna greeted them. "Hello Small Lady."

 

"Hi Pu." Chibi-Usa replied. She then looked up at her father, "Want out, Daddy. Wanna play with Taru."

  
Before Mamoru could answer, Ami arrived.

  
"Hello Mamoru-kun, Setsuna-san, Chibi-Usa-chan, Hotaru-chan." Ami greeted them. "Rei and Minako are not that far behind me. I don't know how they're going to react to this meeting."  
She had watched them drive past her in Minako's car, heading for the parking lot.

  
"It's alright Ami. It's Senshi business, so they'll be here." Luna answered. "And they'll behave."

  
"Hai. I know." Ami agreed.

  
Artemis ran up at that moment. He was panting, due to having ran all the way from the parking lot. When he had caught his breath, he spoke. "Rei is in a temper. She's ready to henshin and toast Mamoru here."

  
"Rei-san might want to, but she won't." Hotaru declared. "Not when she sees Chibi-Usa-chan here."

  
The adults of the group had to agree that Hotaru was correct with her statement.

  
"Chiba-san better have his insurance paid up, because he's toast." They could hear Rei growl as she and Minako walked up. The blonde didn't say a word, just pointed at the stroller with it's occupant. Rei went quiet.

  
"Mamoru-sama, did you bring those items that I asked you about?" Setsuna quietly asked.

  
Mamoru nodded, and patted his pocket. Setsuna nodded in approval.

  
The gathered group spotted three more people headed their way. As they drew closer, it was obvious that Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka had arrived. The last of the Senshi were there, minus their beloved leader and future Queen.

  
"So, why are we here, Setsuna-san?" Rei growled out. "You know that none of us wanted anything more to do with Chiba-san after Usagi-chan died. He costed us everything that we had worked for. With her death, we lost Crystal Tokyo."

  
"Are you so sure of that, Rei?" Luna asked. "Has the sacred fire revealed that to you?"

  
"No. It hasn't." Rei's response sounded sulky.

  
"As for why you are here, you will find that out in a moment, Rei-san." Setsuna replied. She pointed towards a group of people coming towards them. "The answer to your question approaches from that direction."

  
All of the Senshi turned towards were the green haired woman indicated. They saw Motoki leading a group of men to where they all stood by the stone angel. The Inner Senshi all went pale as they recognized the men.

  
"Kunzite." Minako whispered.

  
"Nephrite." Softly stated Makoto.

  
"Jadeite." Gasped Rei.

  
"Zoisite." Ami murmured.

  
"Haruka, pull Motoki away from them, and get him to some place safe. Hotaru, you and Chibi-Usa get out of here." Minako started issuing orders. "We've beaten the Shitennou once before, we can do it again."

  
"NO!" Mamoru cried out. "You will do nothing, Minako. That is an order."

  
The blonde face-faulted, as she looked over at him.

  
"Thank you Mamoru-kun." Motoki grinned. "I'm glad you stopped them from making a mistake."

  
"A mistake? They're the enemy, Motoki-kun. They tried to kill us, and take over the world." Minako retorted.

  
"Are you so sure, Minako-chan?" Setsuna asked.

  
"Let me introduce you." Motoki continued. "This is Keith. Next to him is Nash. The taller of the two blondes is Jeff. And Zen is the one with the strawberry gold curls. And with them is......"  
Nash and Keith both stepped to one side, each in a different direction. Behind them they revealed a silver hair woman who had her hair up in two odango looking buns and tails streaming from them.

  
Several of the Inners cried out "USAGI!"

  
Ami, along with Setsuna and Mamoru stopped them though.

  
"No. That's not our Usagi-chan." Ami declared. "She's no more Usagi than the guys are the Shitennou."

  
"Ami-san is correct." Setsuna backed the younger woman.

  
"As I was trying to say, this is Serenity." Motoki finally got to give them the woman's name.

  
The five Americans did not know what to think of the group of people that stood in front of them. The reactions that they saw from the others ran the gamut. Still, not everyone was hostile at all. And they outnumbered the ones who were.

  
"Keith, these are the people from my dreams." Serenity stated, smiling. "Our time in Hell is almost finished."

  
"That's great to know Serenity." Keith answered, returning her smile.

  
"Now to introduce everyone to you." Motoki declared, stating it in English and repeating it in Japanese.

  
Mamoru stepped forward with that. "I'll be glad to do the honors, Motoki-kun."

  
"Alright. I hoped you would." Motoki replied.

  
"Girls, as Mamoru introduces you, step forward." Luna instructed.

  
"First one is Aino Minako, Sailor Venus. Then there is Hino Rei, Sailor Mars. This is Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter. Over here is Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury. This fellow here is Ten'ou Haruka, Sailor Uranus. And this lovely lady is the talented Kaioh Michiru, Sailor Neptune. This delightful girl is Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. Next is Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, whom I believe you've all met already. The black cat is Luna. Artemis is the other one." Mamoru pointed out each individual as he named them, until he and Chibi-Usa were the last two left. He picked up the pink haired toddler. "This is my daughter, Chiba Usagi or as she will be known as Princess Small Lady Serenity, and the future Sailor Chibi Moon. And I am Chiba Mamoru, or Tuxedo Kamen. I'm also Prince Endymion of Earth."

  
Mamoru handed Chibi-Usa over to Setsuna. The child smiled and cried out "Pu!" Setsuna nodded at the questioning look that Mamoru gave her as she took the little girl. The Prince of Earth then went over to where the Americans stood.

  
"I have something for all of you." He stated, pulling out a small cloth bag and a velvet covered box from his pocket. He spilled the contents of the bag on his hand and held it out to the four men. "Keith, Nash, Jeff, Zen, pick one. These are for you."

  
Four crystals rested in his hand. Kunzite, zoisite, nephrite and jadeite. Each man took one, the stone corresponding to the names that they had been called earlier. Mamoru smiled. He then turned towards Serenity, and offered her the velvet covered box.

  
"This is for you." He informed her. Serenity took the box and opened it.

  
"Oh no, you can't give something like this to me. You don't know me." Serenity tried to return the item to Mamoru. "You should save it for your daughter when she is older."

  
"It belongs to you. If you like, when Chibi-Usa is older, you may pass it on to her." Mamoru stated. "Why don't you open it."

  
"Very well." Serenity sighed, resigned to keeping the item. She pulled out a broach that was familiar to all the women there. Handling it carefully, she opened it up. A silver crystal shot upwards out of the broach, coming to a stop just high enough to be out of reach of the tallest of the group there.

  
"The Ginzuishou!" Several voices cried out.

  
Each of the Senshi transformed to their Senshi states. Except for Chibi-Usa. A tiny white dress edged with gold appeared on her, along with a crescent moon on her forehead. Mamoru became Prince Endymion. Artemis and Luna took on their human forms. Even Motoki found himself with a different appearance. A uniform similar to what Endymion wore appeared on him, minus the cape.

  
"Furuhata Motoki, due to your loyalty to the Senshi and assisting them when they needed it, you are hereby made a Knight of Court of Serenity." A mysterious voice declared. Everyone looked upwards, realizing that it came from the crystal that hovered over them. "Now to restore that which has been undone."

  
Endymion cupped his hands together, and raised them over his head. His eyes were closed, concentrating on something. In a matter of moments, a golden glow poured forth from his hands, as a gold crystal shot up to join the silver one.

"Rejoin that which has been sundered, and make it whole again." He cried out. "Earth Crystal Power!"

  
Each of the Senshi added their own power in, surrounding the group in a brilliant glow. A ghost like image appeared, almost looking like it stepped out of the stone angel. It was an odangoed blonde girl who could almost pass for Serenity's twin. She was dressed in a Senshi fuku, with white wings sprouting from her back. The skirt consisted of three layers, the top being yellow, over red, and then blue. A blue sailor collar flowed from a set of wings that framed a heart and crescent moon. Pink puffed sleeves trimmed in red covered her shoulders. Long white gloves, also trimmed in red, covered her arms. The tall boots were also white with red stripes across the top. A red choker sporting the same design as the chest piece graced the spirit's slender neck. And a crescent moon glowed on the spirit's forehead.

  
"Mama!" Chibi-Usa cried out, reaching towards the spirit. The spirit shook her head, and smiled sadly at the little girl. She stayed out of the reach of the child, as she made her way over to where Serenity stood.

  
Serenity watched as the spirit made her way over to where she stood. The spirit stopped though, and looked upwards.

  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" The spirit cried out, causing the Ginzuishou to increase it's glow. "RESTORE!"

  
Keith, Nash, Jeff, and Zen looked down at the crystals that they each held in their hands, surprised to see them turn to dust in their palms. But as the stones crumbled, four more spirit beings from them appeared. The Shitennou. Each one turned towards Endymion and bowed towards their Prince, before merging with the men who had taken the gems.

  
Jeff vanished in a flash of green white color. When the flash faded, Jadeite stood there, dressed in a green grey uniform similar to what Endymion and Motoki wore. Nash disappeared into a cascade of darker green. Nephrite then reappeared out of the color, which then vanished. His uniform was a darker green than Jadeite's, but styled the same way. Pink sakura blossoms engulfed Zen. When the blossoms dispersed, Zoisite was there. He was dressed in a dark grey uniform that matched the others.

  
Keith, unlike the others, didn't vanish at all. Pale lilac and bright green colors chased each other up his body and over his head, before flowing off of his shoulders back down to the ground. Kunzite was revealed as the colors made their way over him. His uniform was a shade of grey so pale that it was almost white. It was closer to what Endymion was wearing, in comparison with the others. Especially since Kunzite was the only one of the Shitennou to have a cape.

  
The spirit of Sailor Moon looked over at Serenity. She then looked back at the other Senshi, Endymion, and her daughter and smiled at them one last time. It was a sad smile though, because she knew that what had to happen next was going to change things for all of them. Sailor Moon turned back to Serenity, and merged herself with the living woman.

  
Silver light exploded, filling the area protected by the two crystals. When it finally died down, allowing everyone to see again, a figure was revealed laying on the grass. There was no sign of the Sailor Moon spirit at all. However, Serenity, at least the one that they had just met, was also missing. Everyone made their way over to the figure that lay there. The woman opened her eyes, revealing the familiar blue gaze that they all knew so well. The senshi fuku was gone, replaced by a dress that was very similar to the one that Princess Serenity once wore on the moon. The main difference though was that the skirt was no longer than the one of her senshi fuku. Her wings now appeared more like angel wings. A white choker with a crescent moon graced her throat. Long white gloves, and knee high boots covered her arms and legs. Both were edged with gold. Her hair was silver and gold spun together, still in the familiar style.

  
"Help me to my feet, Endymion." The silver and gold woman said, holding her hand up. Endymion helped her to her feet. "Arigato."

  
"What do we call you now?" Sailor Mercury asked.

  
"Well, I'm not Sailor Moon anymore, not really. But I am not NeoQueen Serenity just yet either. I'm sort of between the two. I guess, for the moment, that Sailor Moon will work. Crystal Sailor Moon at that. It's a bit too soon just yet to reveal me as the Queen. And we still have a battle to prepare for as well." Sailor Moon stated. "From this moment on, our world as we know it is ending. The advent of Crystal Tokyo is before us. And it will take all of us to make sure that we survive long enough to do what we must to save the Earth. That includes you Motoki, as the Crystal Knight."

  
Everyone nodded. Crystal Sailor Moon called the two floating crystals down, the Ginzuishou returning to her, and the Golden Crystal going to Endymion. The glow faded away, reverting everyone back to how they were dressed when they arrived. They all agreed to meet at the Crown Fruit Parlor after that. Something to eat, and conversations to catch everyone up on everything was needed now. They all dispersed after deciding to regroup in thirty minutes. The last ones to leave the park was Motoki and the group from the States.

  
"Motoki-kun, we'll catch up with you in a moment." Serenity stated, smiling at her long time friend. Well, Usagi's long time friend. She was both Usagi and Serenity, but not them either. It was confusing.

  
"Alright Serenity-sama. But don't take too long, or I'll come back after all of you." Motoki agreed, before walking off. Serenity nodded, before turning back to her friends.

  
"Well, we've made it. We've escaped the hell of our various childhoods and now approach heaven in this life. It's not going to be easy, but if anyone can pull it off, we can." Keith declared. He fisted his right hand up, and held it out.

  
"Agreed. And we're not going to be alone in this fight that is ahead of us either." Zen agreed. He added his own fisted right hand, holding it next to Keith's.

  
"The dawn's light is ahead of us. The night can not get any darker." Serenity stated, adding her own fist.

  
"Our voice has been heard. And now we prepare to remake our world." Jeff looked at the others as he raised his fist up to join the others.

  
"To victory over our as yet unknown enemies. To the Shitennou, the Senshi, and our allies." Nash grinned, as he placed his own hand up, making a fist as well, completing the circle.

 

 

 _We are the children of the night_  
_We won't go down without a fight_  
_Our voice is strong, our future's bright_  
_And thanks to what we learned from you_  
_We've grown into the children of the night_

 

  
Sono owari

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on May 4, 2006.


End file.
